


Смотритель

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Conspiracy, Cults, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Horror, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Magic, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Male Friendship, Monsters, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Stories, Nightmares, No Romance, No Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Science Experiments, Sea Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Мэл Кандвич, смотритель полуострова "Последний Приют", никогда не верил в сказки и древние легенды, пока однажды сам не стал участником загадочных событий, происходящих на его полуострове.





	Смотритель

На полуострове Последний Приют, всегда бывшим не особо приветливым местом, сейчас и вовсе стояла кошмарная погода. Все дороги размыло, тонкий перешеек между материком был наполовину затоплен; целыми днями шел дождь, вперемешку со снегом и градом. Ледяные порывы ветра носили по улицам мусор, стучали в ставни и в старые железные ворота на перешейке между полуостровом.

Мэл Кандвич сидел на вершине маяка, закутавшись в старую брезентовую куртку и пил чай, иногда поправляя лампы на башне, съезжающие от совсем рассвирепевшей бури. Кроме куртки, от ветра его защищали растрёпанная борода и длинные, не определенного цвета волосы.

Мэл уже около 20 лет был смотрителем Последнего Приюта. Он не был стар, но некое мучительное чувство застыло в его взгляде, а глаза всегда были обращены куда-то в даль, за горизонт. Мэла все уважали и любили, но не понимали и сторонились; всегда и везде Мэл был своим человеком, ему доверяли и прислушивались к его советам, но смотрели на него как на древнего духа Последнего Приюта, далекого от их реальной жизни. Мэл не пытался переубедить их; он поддерживал порядок и покой на Последнем Приюте, следил за маяком, портом, кладбищем и всем остальным, постоянно собственноручно что-то ремонтируя и улучшая.

Мэл любил свою работу, и хотя многие говорили, что по доброй воле никто бы на такое не согласился, Мэл сам избрал свою участь. Жизнь на материке утомила его, и он ощущал усталость от шумных городов и их поселенцев.

Когда Мэл впервые приехал на Последний Приют и узнал, что полуострову требуется смотритель, он предложил свою кандидатуру, ответив на вопрос заведующего портом «Почему он этого хочет» — «Я устал от живых.»

Чего Мэлу было не занимать, так это упорства, порой граничащего с безрассудством. Он не за что не хотел покидать Последний Приют и бросать своего дела; так же как и оставлять прочие свои занятия, какими бы бесполезными они не были, вроде склеивания из старых спичек и зубочисток моделей древних судов; в дальнем углу порта были две настоящее каравеллы, уменьшенное подобие которых стояло на полке в маленьком домике Мэла.

Дом Мэла располагался под скалой, защищающей его от ветра и снежных буранов; гигантские ледяные волны океана так же не могли добраться до его стен. По вечерам Мэл разжигал старую керосиновую лампу и сидел у окна, глядя на бушующий океан, или читал одну из множества книг, которые часто оставляли на полуострове временные постояльцы.

За 20 лет таких книг у Мэла набралась уже приличная коллекция, и, пока что все прочесть он еще не успел; кроме книг и корабликов в комнате были разнообразные ракушки, рыболовные снасти, инструменты, ружье и большие корабельные часы. Разные мореходные приспособления вроде компаса и давно забытых карт были распиханы по шкафам Мэла; они остались с тех времен, когда Мэл был моряком. Много времени Мэл на кораблях не плавал и вскоре бросил это дело, которое начал только из жажды приключений и поисков неизведанного. Но в реальности никаких приключений, какие обычно случались в книгах, так и не произошло.

Каждый день Мэл обходил свой полуостров, проверяя, все ли в порядке; в безветренные дни он вместе с моряками выходил в океан ловить рыбу и добывать ракушки, которые потом продавали на материк. Часто Мэлу казалось, что океан говорит с ним; что-то великое и таинственное слышалось ему в шепоте волн, а порой далекое свечение из его глубин представало перед глазами Мэла; иногда Мэлу даже чудилось, что он видит русалок и еще каких-то морских чудищ. Но Мэл в сказки не верил. В такие моменты он уныло протирал глаза, закуривал трубку и уходил прочь.

Буря начала медленно уходить на запад, к материку, и Мэл слез с башни маяка, в последний раз поправив старый скрипевший фонарь. В волнах у самого берега мелькнул золотой огонек, но Мэл решил, что это был отблеск от прожектора на башне, хотя тот, вроде бы, и был направлен в противоположную сторону. Мэлу не хотелось забивать голову вопросом о том, чем это могло быть, пока оно не мешало ему или не доставляло неприятностей. Вот завтра, если буря прекратиться, он подлатает крепления на прожекторе…

В своих мыслях, Мэл спустился с башни вниз и пошел к дому, даже не заметив высокого человека в черном плаще, стоявшего прислонившись к стене маяка. Когда Мэл обернулся, незнакомец уже исчез. Мэл поежился от холодного порыва ветра ускорил шаг. В доме его звонил телефон, по которому с материка пришло сообщение, говорящие о том, что из-за шторма с полуостровом на время прекратится связь. Сегодня вечером должны были прислать грузовик с продовольствием и медикаментами, на случай если перемычку между материком затопит надолго. Мэл ответил только, что разберется.

К вечеру буря вернулась с удвоенной силой. Мэл еле добрался до ворот по совсем разъехавшейся грязи и лужам; перешеек еще был виден, но накатывающие черные волны каждые пару минут скрывали его под своей громадой; чуть дальше, у линии материка, висел густой, все застилающий туман, до которого дующий ледяной ветер не долетал.

Дорога под ногами Мэла хлюпала и разъезжалась; мокрый снег застилал глаза, а порывы ветра развевали подолы брезентового плаща. Мэл подобрался к воротам и отыскав оледеневшими пальцами связку ключей в кармане стал отпирать замок; скользкий и мокрый, он постоянно норовил выскочить из его непослушных пальцев. Одна из створок заела, но Мэлу удалось отпереть ее, подтолкнув ногой.

Вскоре, вдалеке, в тумане, показались две тусклые фары грузовика. Мэл радостно замер у ворот. Грузовик, кряхтя и пережидая, пока спадут волны, рывками подъехал к нему. Пока грузовик гудел и тормозил, на шум к Мэлу подбежало еще двое мужчин. Когда автомобиль замер и потушил фары, Мэл, схватив фонарь, кинулся к кабине. Он постучал в стекло, желая сообщить шоферу, что назад тот уже не успеет, перешеек окончательно затопило, но тут увидел, что в кабине было пусто.

Мэл открыл дверь, поводил фонарем, заглянул под кресла… Никого. Он спустился и, растерянно пожав плечами, пошел отпирать кузов грузовика. В кузове обнаружились все ящики с продовольствием и медикаментам, какие обещал прислать материк. Мэл и другие мужчины предусмотрительно открыли и осветили фонарем все коробки, а потом потащили к центральному зданию города, когда-то бывшим мэрией, а сейчас оборудованным под зал совещаний и бар.

Затем Мэл вернулся к грузовику и еще раз осмотрел его. В грузовике было пусто, но никаких подозрительных явлений не наблюдалось. Зажигание было отключено, ручной тормоз нажат и Мэл, заперев кузов, решил оставить все как есть. Через пол часа на всем полуострове окончательно отрубилось электричество и телефонная связь.

Немногочисленные жители Последнего Приюта сидели в мэрии-баре вокруг керосиновой лампы. Мэл тоже сидел тут, в одном из полутемных углов, закутавшись побольше в свою куртку и засыпая под мерное перешептывание других горожан. Почти все оставались сидеть тут, не желая высовываться под бушевавшую снаружи стихию или прятаться в одиночестве по домам.

На следующий день буря не утихла, и заведующий порта предложил активировать запасные генераторы, вырабатывающие энергию за счет бури — ветра и разрядов молний, бивших вдали в океане и озарявших своими огненными столбами весь горизонт. Генераторы были на скале на западе, и никто не хотел идти так далеко под проливным дождем и снежным бураном. В конце концов, взгляды всех остановились на сидевшем в полутьме Мэле и тот, нехотя поднявшись и накинув свой брезентовый плащ, пошел на улицу.

Дорогу совсем размыло, снег слепил глаза, но Мэл медленно и упорно двигался к западным скалам, на которых даже отсюда виднелось небольшое, утыканное ветряками и громоотводами здание. По пути Мэлу пару раз казалось, что сквозь буран он видит очертания человеческой фигуры в капюшоне, но он решил, что ему кажется. Вскоре он преодолел путь до скал и остановился передохнуть. Кто-то промелькнул со всем рядом за его спиной и Мэл, включив фонарь, пробежался его лучом по ближним скалам; ветер зловеще завывал, кричали чайки и кое-где осыпались мелкие камушки; ничего другого на сотни миль вокруг не было; голые скалы да бушующий, ледяной океан. Мэл нахмурился и полез на скалу.

Когда смотритель добрался до здания, то обнаружил, что оно огорожено колючей проволокой и заперто. Мэл подергал калитку — не открыть. Ключи у него были лишь от дверей станции, да и то, теперь он не был уверен, что они подойдут к ней. Он был удивлен появлением решетки, которой быть здесь, по всем данным, не должно было. Постояв еще немного под холодными снежными потоками, Мэл решил во что бы то ни стало попасть внутрь.

После пары пинков калитки ногой и ковыряния с замком и щеколдой, Мэл попытался перелезть через забор, но лишь ободрал коленки.

«Чего ты добиваешься?» — вдруг услышал Мэл позади какой-то глухой, с трудом различимый голос.

Мэл подумал, что этот голос прозвучал в его голове, и потому промолчал, мысленно проворчав про себя — «Что за глупости! Я должен вернуть электроэнергию Последнему Приюту. Скоро закончатся сухие дрова для печек, и людям ничем будет согреться и негде вскипятить воды…»

Но тут голос прозвучал снова, уже над самым ухом Мэла — «Я спрашиваю, чего ты добиваешься? Зачем сюда полез?»

Мэл испуганно вздрогнул и обернулся, направив вперед себя фонарь. Позади стоял высокий худой человек в черном капюшоне; он закрыл лицо рукой от ярко света фонаря.

«Ты кто?!» — завопил Мэл, отходя на шаг назад и прислоняясь спиной к калитке.

«А _ты_ кто?» — сердито спросил человек, убирая руку от лица; оно было худое и узкое, а вместо одного глаза крепился странный механический протез.

«Я Мэл Кандвич, смотритель этого полуострова. Я пришел включить запасные генераторы энергии для города.» — сказал Мэл.

«Хорош смотритель, не видел, что делается под самым его носом… Боюсь, это теперь не возможно, электроэнергия нужна мне самому!» — ответил человек.

«С какой это стати? Ты так и не сказал мне, кто ты и как вообще сюда попал!» — воскликнул Мэл, сжимая кулаки. Человек молча и угрожающе поднял руки, сверкая механическим глазом.

«Гидеон! Гидеон, не делай этого! Нам хватит электроэнергии, если даже мы немного отдадим горожанам…» — послышался со станции громкий женский голос. Мэл обернулся; в открытой ярко сияющей двери здания был видел женский силуэт в меховой куртке, но лица девушки Мэл разобрать не смог.

Человек в капюшоне замер в раздумьях. «Хорошо… Если ты так уверена…» — пробормотал он и отпер калитку с помощью пульта, в одно мгновение оказавшегося у него в руке. Мэл, все еще прислонявшийся спиной к этой калитке, повалился в снег. Гидеон презрительно усмехнулся и направился к станции; Мэл вскочил и побежал следом. Женщина, кричавшая с порога уже куда-то исчезла. В доме она почему-то постоянно пряталась и старалась отвернуться, так что Мэл разглядел лишь ее светлые, кудрявые волосы.

Похоже, теперь станция была переделана под какую-то лабораторию; энергия от генераторов подводилась к сложным механизмам не известного Мэлу назначения. В свете электрических ламп худое, ушастое, остроносое лицо Гидеона казалось еще противнее и злее; он желчно улыбнулся. Мэл пошел к старым электро-установкам и стал изучать показания приборов, силясь понять, как перенаправить часть энергии городу.

Тут женщина, видимо решив, что Мэл уже ушел, так тихо он стоял и думал, открыто и уверено зашла прямо в комнату, со словами — «Я что-то не наблюдаю изменений в передаче электроэнергии.»

Она осеклась на полуслове и уставилась на Мэла. Тот внимательно глядел на нее, силясь что-то припомнить.

«Катарина?» — наконец спросил он.

«Да, это я.» — сердито и уже без волнения сказала женщина, подходя к нему.

«Что у вас случилось? Перенаправляй давай электричество и уходи!» — крикнул Гидеон, тоже заходя в комнату.

«Как ты оказалась тут? И как долго была?» — спросил Мэл Катарину, не обращая внимания на махавшего руками Гидеона.

«Какая разница!» — вдруг сердито воскликнула Катарина — «Я тут совсем не давно, пару дней, если тебя это успокоит. Гидеон проводит серьезное и очень важное исследование, которое возможно завершить только благодаря определенным электромагнитным колебаниям, появляющимся над Последним Приютом во время грозы…»

«Опять ты увлеклась! Ему не зачем знать, что мы тут делаем.» — перебил ее Гидеон. Катарина пожала плечами.

«Это был секретный проект… Я хотела рассказать тебе о нем в одном из твоих многочисленных писем, но Гидеон не позволил…»

«А, так это ты шлешь моей помощнице письма каждую неделю, рассказывая о каких-то морских приключениях?» — Гидеон расхохотался. Катарина сердито глянула на Гидеона.

«Мы с Мэлом знакомы с самого детства, и то, что он странный и чудной, вовсе не повод его обижать и над ним смеяться!» — воскликнула она.

Гидеон пожал плечами. Мэл смутился. Все эти морские приключения он по большей части выдумывал, и теперь ему стало не ловко; хотя Катарина явно догадывалась, что все это было лишь фантазиями Мэла. Мэл вздохнул и вернувшись к прибору, перевел часть электричества на городской канал.

«В любом случае, я рад был тебя видеть!» — добродушно сказал Мэл Катарине и, кивнув Гидеону, вышел прочь.

Выходить назад на улицу Мэлу совсем не хотелось, но Гидеон постоянно сверлил его пристальным нехорошим взглядом, да и Катарина испытывала неловкость от того, что ей приходилось скрывать какой-то научный секрет, а Мэлу она бы обязательно проболталась.

Буря на улице была все столь же сильна, и стоило Мэлу приоткрыть входную дверь, как его обдало порывом ледяного ветра со снегом. Он еще раз оглянулся в сторону станции, где в маленьком окошке горел теплый свет, и нырнул вниз, в буран, на узкую скалистую тропинку. Появление Катарины слегка встревожило мысли и покой Мэла; все годы, что они были знакомы, Катарина нравилась ему, но даже не подозревала об этом, а сейчас было уже и вовсе слишком поздно о чем-либо говорить или вспоминать. Любовь Мэла была подобна космосу — столь же холодная, безграничная и вечная.

Позади послышался шум, и на тропинку перед Мэлом посыпались камни; поскользнувшись на одном из них, Мэл потерял равновесие и полетел вниз, крича и ударяясь о выступы и колючки.

В свете блеснувшей молнии Мэл разобрал на вершине скалы силуэт в капюшоне, но не был уверен правда ли это, или ему почудилось. Размокшая под ногами грязь разъезжалась, склизкие камни выскальзывали из-под пальцев и Мэл никак не мог остановить своего падения. Все ближе и ближе слышался рокот океанских волн; Мэл понял, что находится с противоположной стороны скалы, над океаном. Он в отчаянии рванулся вверх и поймал руками какую-то ветку.

Остановившись на пару секунд, Мэл разобрал под собой черные океанские волны и отвесную западную сторону скалы, на которой больше не было никаких выступов. Тропинка осталась далеко вверху; край, оделявший ее от крутого бокового спуска обрушился и с него то и сорвался Мэл. Мэл попытался подтянуться наверх, но под его весом ветка хрустнула и он полетел в громыхающую водяную бездну, уже без какой-либо возможности задержать свое падение.

Соленый водоворот ледяной воды накрыл Мэла с головой; слиплись и отяжелели волосы и борода, намокла одежда; он попытался всплыть наверх, но тяжелая куртка тянула вниз. Мэл стал пытаться сбросить ее, но тут, могучая пенящаяся волна закрутила его и толкнув вперед, ударила о что-то твердое; в глазах Мэла потемнело и он потерял сознание.

***

Мэл очнулся и, закашлявшись, стал отплевываться от остатков соленой воды; он весь промок и его знобило. Оглядевшись, он разобрал, что находится в какой-то пещере. Удивленно поднявшись, Мэл увидел вдалеке выход наружу и направился у нему. Он был где-то недалеко от западной скалы, на вершине которой располагалась станция с генераторами; буря все также бушевала, но в пещеру она не проникала.

Мэл ушел назад, в глубь скалы, и порывшись в карманах, нашел зажигалку. Обрадованный, он собрал найденные вокруг сухие водоросли в кучу и поджег; стало теплее. Мэл снял куртку и разложил с прочими вещами у огня. Должно быть, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, волной его закинуло в пещеру… Тут Мэлу почудилось, что где-то невдалеке снова мерцает золотистый огонек, который так часто мерещился ему в океане все эти годы.

Мэл протер глаза, но на этот раз свет не исчез, а становился все ярче и ярче. Вскоре к Мэлу приблизилось сияющее существо; оно не было человеком, но отдаленно его напоминало; у него были щупальца, перепонки на руках и ногах, жабры на шее, и зеленоватая, почти прозрачная склизкая кожа; на голове существа было множество мелких, белых, полых трубок, которые светились и напоминали кудрявые волосы. Глаза существа были круглыми и подернутыми темно-синей дымкой.

«Здравствуй. Ты в порядке?» — неуверенно остановившись вдалеке, спросило существо Мэла. Голос существа был низким, похожим на шум океанских волн.

«Что ты такое?» — испуганно воскликнул Мэл.

«У меня нет имени». — ответило существо — «Можешь считать меня морским духом…» Мэл еще раз протер глаза, но морской дух никуда не пропал, даже подошел еще немного ближе.

«Так это ты спас меня? Почему?» — недоверчиво спросил Мэл. Дух сел по-турецки напротив Мэла.

«За все эти годы, проведенные тобой на Последнем Приюте, для всех, и не только людей, ты стал таким же олицетворением полуострова, охраняющим его духом, как и я. Иногда я следил за тобой и помогал, но ты, видя мой свет, всегда потирал глаза и уходил, думая, что это видение. Последний Приют хранит множество древних тайн и сил, которые некоторые по неразумению пытаются разбудить и подчинить себе…»

Мэл задумался. «Кто и какие силы хочет разбудить на нашем полуострове?» — спросил он.

Дух покачал кудрявой головой. «Я покажу тебе.» — сказал он, подвинувшись еще ближе и касаясь своими тонкими бледными руками висков Мэла. Руки духа не были холодными и склизким, какими казались со стороны; Мэл почувствовал тепло, а потом странное, словно электрическое покалывание; перед его глазами вспыхнул свет и он увидел Последний Приют, каким он был лет 50 назад.

Океан на горизонте бушевал такими же неизменными, черными волнами; на горизонте били разряды молний; Мэл ощущал приближение чего-то страшного и могущественного, более могущественного, чем сам океан; и он увидел его.

Вскрикнув, Мэл дернулся назад, дух отпустил его, и картинка пропала.

«Что это было?» — испуганно спросил Мэл.

«Телепатия… Я мысленно слышу всех вас по близости, и на суше, и в океане… Как и могу передавать свои мысли и знания. Человек со станции хочет вновь призвать Древнего. Того, что ты увидел и что так ужаснул тебя. В глубине острова есть артефакт… Раньше его пытались активировать магическими ритуалами и жертвами… Что надо сказать, было безуспешно. 50 лет назад этот монстр проснулся от точного удара молнии в артефакт. Сейчас тот ученый вполне способен пробудить Древнего своей техникой и большим количеством электроэнергии, направленной на определенное, верно рассчитанное место на артефакте.» — с этими словами дух опять схватил Мэла за голову.

Перед Мэлом снова вспыхнул свет, но уже другая картинка. На этот раз он видел артефакт — кристалл, залитый солнечными лучами, расположившийся в центре каменного постамента исписанного незнакомыми Мэлу знаками. Потом Мэл увидел станцию, где был пару часов назад и размытые силуэты Гидеона и Катарины; при приближении Катарина исчезла и Мэл догадался, что вновь видит прошлое. В своей лаборатории Гидеон держал существо, напоминавшее многократно уменьшенную копию того монстра, что увидел Мэл в начале; Гидеон ставил на нем какие-то опыты… Картинки замелькали быстрее, но Мэл успел разобрать среди них и духа, с которым сейчас разговаривал. Дух отдернул руки и все вновь пропало.

«Там был ты. На тебе Гидеон тоже ставил эксперименты? Или ты и есть эксперимент?» — пробормотал Мэл.

Дух смутился и слегка покраснел. — «Да, в некотором роде… Мы потомки того, кого ты увидел, Древнего… Но меня человек-ученый немного изменил, превратив в отчасти себе подобного…»

Мэл кивнул и сказал сам себе — «И теперь, значит, Гидеон хочет вернуть этого самого главного, большого морского монстра… Не думаю, что ему стоит это делать.»

«Именно! Мы должны защитить наш полуостров… И всех на нем живущих.» — воскликнул в ответ дух, снова схватив Мэла, но на этот раз света, видений и картинок не последовало, дух просто сердито встряхнул его.

«Я должен как-то называть тебя. Не удобно звать кого-то просто «Дух» — вдруг, словно очнувшись от какого-то оцепенения, сообщил Мэл. Он только сейчас в полной мере поверил в происходящее; хотя, некоторые сомнения все же в нем оставались. Он собирался отыскать артефакт, а затем вернуться к Катарине и Гидеону, что бы убедится, что дух сказал ему правду. 

«Почему же не удобно?» — удивился дух. 

Мэл пожал плечами. «Я буду звать тебя Нурлан, хорошо?» — спросил он. 

Дух согласно кивнул. «Я рад, что мы наконец-то встретились. Я все ждал, когда же смогу поговорить с тобой… Но как-то не представлялось удобного случая.» — смущенно сказал он. 

«Ждал 20 лет?» — усмехнулся Мэл. 

«У меня есть целая вечность…» — Нурлан пожал плечами и направился к выходу. «Правый тоннель ведет на поверхность, внутрь острова. Можешь выйти по нему.» — добавил он и нырнул в бушующий океан. 

Мэл некоторое время смотрел вслед тускнеющему огоньку, а затем потушил костер и, собрав разложенные вещи, пошел по правому коридору из пещеры.

Гроза снаружи стала утихать; по крайней мере снег больше не залеплял глаза и ветер не сбивал с ног. Мэл направился к соседним скалам, изображение которых передал ему мысленно Нурлан. Но, похоже, Гидеон опередил его. У скал шло какое-то движение.

«Снова ты? Ты что, следишь за нами?» — сердито завопил Гидеон, неожиданно возникнув прямо перед Мэлом. 

У скалы стояла Катарина, пытаясь разблокировать магнитный замок на дверях, защищающих пещеру. 

«Остановись! Я знаю, что ты хочешь пробудить Древнего. Ты всех нас погубишь!» — завопил Мэл. 

«Ты глупец и не понимаешь, что несешь! Я совершу величайшее открытие. Все загадки и тайны мироздания Вселенной будут мне открыты!» — возразил Гидеон и направился к Катарине. 

«Древний не откроет тебе никаких тайн и ответов, а просто убьет тебя и всех нас в придачу!» - рассердился Мэл, не давая ему пройти. 

«Откуда тебе знать!» — закричал ученый, пытаясь оттолкнуть Мэла.

«Получилось!» — воскликнула в это время Катарина и толстые стальные двери, разомкнувшись, уехали вглубь скалы, открывая проход. Гидеон, ускользнув от Мэла, рванул к открывшемуся проходу. Мэл поспешил за ним. 

«Скорее, Катарина, не пускай его внутрь!» — кричал Гидеон. Девушка растерялась. 

«Катарина, не слушай его!» — отчаянно попросил Мэл. 

«Прости Мэл, но обычно Гидеон всегда оказывался прав… А ты всего лишь сумасшедший мечтатель со всеми забытого полуострова…» — она виновато пожала плечами и захлопнула двери прямо перед носом Мэла. Тот в гневе застучал по ним кулаком, но безрезультатно.

«Мэл Кандвич?» — услышал Мэл знакомый глухой голос и со скалы к нему спустился Нурлан. 

«Они заперли пещеру! Гидеон или еще какие-то ученые соорудили защитные двери, работающие на компьютерном магнитном замке.» — удрученно сообщил ему Мэл. - «У меня нет времени на попытки расшифровать и отпереть его.» 

«Есть внутренний, запасной туннель… Но он не много… Жуткий.» — тихо сказал Нурлан. 

«Не важно, показывай! Мы должны остановить Гидеона, пока не поздно… Если ты прав, и Древний действительно так ужасен.» Нурлан кивнул и Мэл направился за ним по краю скалы к океану.

Нурлан подвел Мэла к узкому, частично засыпанному землей проходу, который никто бы и не принял за вход в хранилище. 

«Там слишком сухо и душно для меня; но если вдруг тебе понадобится помощь, я знаю еще один вход в хранилище через океан и могу приплыть по нему.» — сказал Нурлан, останавливаясь невдалеке. 

«Найду ли я хранилище в одиночку?» — забеспокоился Мэл. 

«Проход один, и никуда не сворачивает. В нем есть пара дополнительных комнат, но и там невозможно потеряться» — беспечно возразил Нурлан и нырнул в воду. 

Мэл, вздохнув, полез в проход. Некоторое время ему пришлось ползти вниз на четвереньках, но потом, коридор стал более широким, оборудованным подпорками, и Мэл разогнулся в полный рост.

Чуть дальше на полу коридора и вовсе появилась плитка, а у стен — колонны. Большинство из них заросли мхом и паутиной. В туннеле и правда было душно и сухо; стоял не приятный запах гниения и еще чего-то органического. Мэл поморщился, но продолжил идти дальше. Около стен коридора стали появляться шкафы со склянками, урнами и склепами. Некоторые из них были пусты, в некоторых лежали скелеты и мумии; дальше, гробы занимали почти весь коридор. Вид их вызывал тошноту даже у спокойного и не мало повидавшего мерзкого на своем веку Мэла.

Мэл, стараясь поскорее покинуть этот зал, случайно задел локтем одну из урн, и на него посыпался чей-то древний, серый прах. Остатки урны со звоном разбились об пол. Мэл с отвращением стал отряхиваться. Подумать только, что когда-то эта кучка пепла была таким же как он живым человеком… А теперь она размазана по каменному полу и рукаву его куртки. Мэл поспешил уйти прочь, что бы ненароком не разбить еще чего-нибудь.

Вскоре склепов и колумбариев стало меньше, а на стенах вместо них появились полуразрушенные фрески и барельефы каких-то кошмарных существ. По спине пробежало не приятное ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда; Мэл пару раз обернулся, но на него смотрели лишь мертвые, керамические глаза существ со стен. Смотритель невольно побольше закутался в куртку и пошел вперед, больше не оглядываясь. Когда он покинул эту часть коридора, ощущение пропало. Вскоре, впереди показался далекий тусклый свет, и Мэл решил, что это выход. Он оказался прав; в конце дорога снова сужалась и подходила к небольшому отверстию в стене ведущему в обширную пещеру.

В центре пещеры, на каменном постаменте, испещренном непонятными древним знаками, лежал сияющий зеленоватый кристалл. Мэл со всех ног кинулся к камню. Но тут, из-за противоположной стороны постамента выглянул Гидеон. Он удивленно взглянул на Мэла. «Не может быть!» — завопил он, машинально хватая кристалл, что бы тот не достался Мэлу. «Нет, стой! Что же ты наделал, я еще не подготовила оборудование!» — завопила из-за спины Гидеона Катарина. Ученый растерялся.

Стены пещеры затряслись, с потолка посыпались мелкие камушки. Вода под ногами стала колыхаться и прибывать. Гидеон прижал кристалл груди и, воскликнув - «Бежим, подключить артефакт можно и на нашей станции!», ринулся к выходу. 

«Погоди, а как же Мэл?!»-испуганно причитала Катарина, пытаясь подхватить на руки сразу все приборы, разложенные ей вокруг постамента. 

«А, бог с ним! Пускай спасается через ту же нору, по которой сюда пробрался!» — сердито воскликнул в ответ Гидеон, хватая Катарину за руку.

С потолка с хрустом посыпались сталактиты; вода все прибывала, а постамент раскололся на пополам. Нога Мэла застряла в какой-то канаве, и он никак не мог ее выдернуть; похоже, ее чем-то прищемило, но в мутной воде, дошедшей уже до колен, этого видно не было. 

«Катарина!» — жалобно позвал Мэл. Девушка обернувшись виновато и извиняющееся взглянула на Мэла, и ее силуэт стал таять в ореоле света за открывающейся дверью пещеры. С потолка снова посыпались камни; Мэл поднял руки закрывая голову от осколков. Наконец, ему удалось высвободить ногу и он побежал к выходу вслед за Катариной и Гидеоном, но опоздал. Стальные створки сомкнулись прямо перед его носом, и последнее, что увидел Мэл, был берег Последнего Приюта, озаренный тусклым холодным солнцем, прорывающимся сквозь серые тучи.

Вода доставала Мэлу уже почти до пояса. Тайный проход, через который он сюда пробрался, тоже затопило. Стало трудно дышать; разломы в стенах, ведущие наружу, осыпались вместе с потолком; в пещере заканчивался воздух. Мэл отчаянно пытался найти способ отпереть дверь, но не находил; похоже открыть дверные створки можно было только снаружи. Смотритель кинулся к запасному ходу, и нырнув, попытался плыть, но вскоре повернул назад; ему не хватало кислорода, и весь туннель до конца, если он затоплен, ему проплыть не под силу.

К счастью, с потолка перестали падать камни, а вскоре и вода перестала подыматься. Мэл устало облокотился на один из выступов рядом с дверью. Если никто не найдет его или он так и не сможет отпереть дверь, он все же рискнет и поплывет по туннелю, по которому пришел сюда, ибо иначе его ждет смерть от удушья прямо в этой пещере…

Как вдруг, под водой замерцал слабый зеленоватый огонек; Мэл взволновано уставился в его сторону. Без сомнения, это был Нурлан. Извечный одинокий хранитель Последнего Приюта, такой же, как и Мэл… Все эти годы Нурлан был светом его надежды, дарующим веру даже в самые темные и мрачные времена; он был для Мэла ангелом-хранителем, молча и неотступно следующим за ним и защищающим… И когда морской дух вынырнул из воды и обеспокоенно подплыл к мужчине, Мэл благодарно обнял его и потрепал за плечо.

«Гидеон… Забрал кристалл. Я не смог его остановить… А теперь я не могу отсюда выбраться…» — пробормотал Мэл. «Все будет хорошо… Я кое в чем ошибся и…» — начал было говорить Нурлан, но, увидев, что у Мэла закрываются глаза и тот теряет сознание от начавшийся кислородной недостаточности, подхватил его под руки и потащил под воду, в запасной туннель.

***

Мэл очнулся у себя дома. В окно светило блеклое, затянутое дымкой солнце. На столе мерно тикали часы. Мэл вскочил с кресла, на котором лежал, и побежал на улицу. Океан почти затих, последние тучи рассеивались; вдалеке бродили люди, в океане болталась пара лодок с рыбаками. Ворота между материком и Последним Приютом были отворены, перешеек вновь показался из воды. Грузовик уехал.

Мэл растерянно протер глаза, но ничего не поменялось. Неужели, всего лишь сон? — промелькнуло в его голове. Но тут он заметил под водой, вдалеке у скал, тусклый зеленоватый огонек. Мэл направился к нему; в небольшом заливе, огражденным выступами камней от остального мира, Мэл обнаружил Нурлана. 

«Что произошло?» — спросил Мэл. Нурлан выбрался из воды на берег и сел на один из больших камней.

«Коснувшись кристалла и сместив его с привычного места, Гидеон активировал защитный механизм, разрушивший постамент, служивший, на самом деле, ретранслятором. Целостность машины была нарушена. А без ретранслятора у Гидеона больше нет возможности призвать Древнего… Но кристалл все-таки надо отнять. Мало ли, в каких целях этот безумный человек воспользуется его силой…» — сообщил Нурлан. 

«Ты уверен? Значит, теперь все хорошо? Неприятности обошлись?» — забеспокоился Мэл. 

«Да».-сказал Нурлан, подходя к Мэлу и обнимая его — «Спасибо за помощь».

Мэл в ответ сердито схватил Нурлана за плечи. — «О чем ты говоришь! Ты всю мою жизнь оберегал меня и Последний приют. Разве я хоть что-то сделал для тебя, за что ты можешь меня благодарить?» 

Нурлан не ответил на вопрос. «Мы оба смотрители этого полуострова. И должны присматривать не только за ним, но и друг за дружкой.» — сказал он. 

Мэл кивнул. «Я иду возвращать кристалл!» — сообщил он, направляясь вдоль берега к станции. Нурлан пошел рядом.

Нурлан и Мэл подошли к станции на западной скале, где даже издалека теперь был виден маячивший с какой-то техникой Гидион. Катарина стояла рядом и подавала ему инструменты. Похоже, они хотели попытаться зарядить кристалл оставшимся в резервах станции электричеством. 

«Что мне делать?» — спросил Мэл Нурлана. 

«Просто отними кристалл и брось в океан. Я поймаю его и спрячу где-нибудь под водой, где глупцы, вроде Гидеона, желающего заполучить то, чего никогда не смогут даже осознать, больше не найдут.» Мэл, кивнув, один пошел к станции.

Катарина сдавлено вскрикнула. «Опять ты? Ты бессмертный что ли?» — разозлено завопил Гидеон, тоже увидав Мэла. Мэл усмехнулся и уверенным шагом направился к ученому. Гидеон, испугавшись, попытался бежать, схватив кристалл, но Мэл поставил ему подножку. Ученый упал, но кристалл не выронил. Началась драка.

Катарина испуганно стояла в стороне. Тут, Мэлу все-таки удалось выхватить кристалл и он отбежал в сторону от Гидеона, прижимая камень к своей груди. 

«И что теперь? Зачем тебе этот кристалл? Ты ничего не сможешь с ним сделать!»-язвительно воскликнул Гидеон. - «Ты даже не знаешь, как он работает.» 

«Я и не собираюсь его использовать.» — спокойно ответил Мэл, пожав плечами и, размахнувшись, швырнул кристалл в тихие колышущиеся волны океана.

Гидеон завопил и схватил Мэла за шиворот. «Ты глупец! Что ты наделал?! Ты на всегда похоронил возможность открыть одну из самых древних и великий тайн истории!» 

Мэл сердито отпихнул ученого от себя. «Некоторым тайнам лучше так и оставаться не открытыми. Вдруг то, что ты узнаешь, окажется чем-то настолько ужасным, что всю оставшуюся жизнь тебя будут мучить кошмары и совесть? Не достаточно ли тебе знать того, что есть сейчас? То, что ты выяснишь пару мрачных секретов давно умерших людей, ни для кого ничего не изменит, а если разбудишь бездушного древнего монстра, это может на всех ныне живущих навлечь неприятности. В любом случае, кристалл не стоило активировать.» — сказал он. 

Гидеон сжал кулаки. - «Не важно, насколько жутким и страшным будет то, что я узнаю, если это будет правдой! Любая правда для меня дороже, чем обманы и чьи-то выдумки! И я не успокоюсь, пока не выясню этой правды!» 

Катарина подошла и положила руку Гидеону на плечо. «Успокойся. Этот кристалл нам уже не найти, но я уверена есть и другие артефакты, которые…»

«Да, непременно!» — восторженно перебил ее Гидеон. — «Скорее, уедем с этого мерзкого полуострова…» Катарина кивнула и, обняв Гидеона, повела его к станции, смерив Мэла разгневанным взглядом. Тот печально вздохнул и направился по тропинке вниз, к морю.

На следующий день ученые уехали, и на Последний Приют вернулся привычный, тихий, размеренный ритм жизни. Мэл продолжал проверять и чинить постройки и оборудование, следил за станцией и рыбачил с моряками. По утрам Мэл спускался в залив к скалам, где его ожидал Нурлан. Они о многом говорили и проводили времени вместе. И каждому из них верилось, что все эти годы одиночества и мрака каждый из них ждал именно друг друга.

***

Так шли годы и столетия; город на Последнем приюте разросся и разбогател; домик Мэла сгнил и обрушился; все его книги, модели кораблей и старые приборы забрали себе библиотека и музей. 

Уже не было на Последнем Приюте того тихого поселка, ржавых ворот и разливающихся в плохую погоду дорог; но страшные грозы и туманы были так же неизменны. 

Многие жители говорили, что во время таких гроз, когда на океан наползал туман, они видели в его клубах двух призраков; бородатого человека в куртке, с грустными прозрачными глазами и морского духа, с щупальцами, жабрами и сияющими тусклым светом волосами. 

Призраки медленно шли бок о бок невдалеке от берега и пристально смотрели на город и людей. Никто не знал их настоящих имен и потому их называли просто «Смотрителями Последнего Приюта» или «Добрыми духами», и лишь некоторые местные старики припоминали древнюю легенду о добром смотрителе Мэле Кандвиче, но их сказкам редко кто верил.

02.04.16-18.04.16


End file.
